


I Just Wanna Keep Calling Your Name (till you come back home)

by stelarkes



Series: The 100 crossovers project [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Exes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, also memori at the end if you squint REALLY hard, bellamy blake as a emotional mess, bellamy was dead but not really, clarke is confused as hell in this somebody help her pls, flarke but like not really, harper jasper monty and emori are there if you squint, they are exes but still love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelarkes/pseuds/stelarkes
Summary: Bellamy died. She couldn't quite believe that, but it was the truth. Clarke felt as if her heart was ripped out of her chest as Octavia's words ringed inside her brain. Bellamy was dead. The man she was going to spend the rest of her life with was dead. She was sure Octavia was trying to explain to her what had happened, how her brother died. But she was a sobering mess and Clarke wasn't honestly paying attention anymore.Bellamy Blake was dead...until he wasn't.Or: the Arrow x The 100 crossover nobody asked for with Bellamy being Oliver and Clarke being Laurel.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake & Echo, Bellamy Blake & John Murphy, Bellamy Blake & Nathan Miller, Bellamy Blake & Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake & Roan, Bellamy Blake & Wells Jaha, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Wells Jaha, Echo/Roan (The 100), Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, John Murphy & Raven Reyes, Nathan Miller & John Murphy, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake & Wells Jaha, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: The 100 crossovers project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Just Wanna Keep Calling Your Name (till you come back home)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so before you guys go to the chapter, i have a few things to say: 
> 
> First of all, this story will be the first of a whole series of the 100 fusions with other shows and movies, i already have a "reign au with bellarke as Mary and Francis, and TVD au with them as delena, the originals au, Princess diary 2, and cheaper by the dozen AU's all lined up, so let me know which ones you'll want me to post next. 
> 
> I was planning on a one shot, but things kind of got out of hand, so now it will be a multi chap, although i'm not sure how many chapters it will have. Not more than 10 or 15, I guess, I'll see how it goes. I already have the whole thing planned out.
> 
> I Hope you guys enjoy it, good Reading!

**_July 2nd, 2015_ **

Bellamy breathed in the salty wind and smiled. There was something so calm and beautiful about the ocean that always helped put his mind at ease. It was a tradition, every year Bellamy and Augustus Blake went away together on a boat trip around the Arkadia sea, it was his favorite time of the year, there in the deep blue sea he didn’t have to be Bellamy Blake, heir to an multi billionaire empire. He was just Bellamy, and it felt great. 

He wasn't complaining about his life. Really, he wasn't. It was almost like a freaking fairytale if he was being completely honest with himself. His family came from money, well, at least his paternal family did. It all started with his great-grandfather, who slowly started to build a energy dinasty. And soon enough, Blake consolidated was one of the biggest and most profitable companies in the whole world. And he was going to inheret it all in a few months, once he graduated bussiness school. Besides that, he had loving parents, an incredible yet pain in the ass little sister, loyal friends, and the most amazing girlfriend. It was safe to say, Bellamy Blake had it all.

He stood by the docks with his mother and Octavia, watching a few waves crashing into the wooden floors, his father was already inside the boat, waiting for him as he finished saying goodbye to his mother and his little sister. They would only stay away for a few days, but even so, he hated when he had to stay apart from them.

Octavia hugged him one last time, and Aurora planted a quick kiss on his cheek, before both black haired women walked away, waving goodbye to both him and his father. 

He was about to hop on the boat, when a pair of arms enveloped him before he even could process what was going on. He felt his balance slipping away, almost falling to the ground, but she held him in place, holding on so tight it was a little hard to breathe, but honestly he didn’t care at all. Not when Clarke Griffin was in his arms, her hair tickling his nose as she buried her face under his chin. 

“So, i’ll take it, you're gonna miss me?” he joked, helding her a little tighter around the waist.

“One week is way too long to stay away from you, and you know it.” Clarke murmured against his chest, still not letting go of him. 

He wasn’t complaining at all. 

The truth was, even though the logic part of him knew that one week wasn’t really that long, the part of him who was madly in love with the woman in his arms right now would beg to differ. 

“You can always come with me.”

She sighed, looking up at him, her bright blue eyes that he loved way too much looking at him as if she was seriously considering it. He knew she wasn’t. 

He couldn't help but stare at her em complete awe. Sometimes it was hard to believe that someone as amazing as her had fallen in love with him. He tucked a strand of her blonde curls behind her ear, gazing adoringly at her as she pouted.

“ I can’t, my mom will literally eat my liver for breakfast if i miss my first week of residency.” she complained.

Abby Griffin was a brilliant surgeon, and she didn’t expect any less coming from her daughter, which was why she always spent so much money on Clarke’s education. She pretends she hates it, but Bellamy always saw how she lighted up everytime the idea of performing a surgery is mentioned, or helping to heal someone. She was the kindest, most caring person he knew, it made sense for her to be a doctor. He couldn’t be more proud of his girlfriend. 

“Hey, you’re going to be the best resident Arkadia general has ever seen, princess, trust me.” she smiled softly at him at the mention of her nickname, closing her eyes as he brought her in closer, pressing his lips against her forehead. 

Bellamy had met Clarke when they were both little kids. Just as the Blakes, the Griffins were also loaded. Clarke's mother was the best neurosurgeon around Arkadia and her father was an engineer. Their parents were long time friends and it was only natural that their kids grew up together. She was always friends with Octavia, but it wasn't until he was ten years old and she was seven, that they actually became friends. And the rest is history.

He held her for a little bit longer, not wanting to let go, but his father was already growing impatient, so with a lingering kiss on her lips, and an i love you whispered in her ear, he let her go, waving her goodbye as she walked away. 

He let his hand involuntarily slip inside his pants front pocket, smiling wide as he felt the little velvet box inside. 

When he came back, he thought. He would ask her to marry him. He had it all planed out. Octavia and Wells are going to distract her the whole day, as he sets up her apartment and cooks her a very nice dinner. They'll slow dance, he'll try and put into words just how important she is to him, how much he loves her. How her smile sends sparks of pure joy through his whole body. And he'll fail, and probably cry. But by the end of the night, she will have his ring on her finger. And he will be the luckiest bastard in this god damn universe.

He would soon find out... _he would never get the chance._

* * *

There was a storm forming. He was lying in bed, trying to read a copy of the iliad as the wind blew outside, rocking the boat from side to side in a way that made him a little sick. The thunders got louder and louder each time, and Bellamy couldn’t help but jump a little every time.

He was a bit scared of storms, so what? When he was a kid, his mother would build blanket forts with him and Octavia on stormy nights. His dad joined them once he got back from work, and the four of them would spend the whole night talking and eating way to much popcorn together. And suddenly storms weren't so bad.

But this wasn't a blanket fort. It was the middle of the fucking sea, for god's sake. He was terrified. 

Bellamy was halfway through his book when it happened. All the lights inside the boat went out, leaving him in a complete darkness, the only other light there was the flashing coming from the lightnings outside. It didn’t make him feel any better. 

He heard a scream, his father was calling for him, but he never got to answer, as the wind rocked the boat with such strength, it made his body fly across the small bedroom, hitting the wall with a loud thud. 

He panicked as he felt the cold water touching his body, invading the room and destroying everything on the way. The thunders kept getting louder but he couldn’t care less, seeing as the water was rapidly swallowing the whole boat, and he was going down with it. 

Water started to fill his lungs, as he tried to stay above it, swimming desperately while looking for any piece of the boat he could grab without drowning. He found nothing. And as he grew more tired by the minute, the only thing he could think about as his sister and his girlfriend, both their smiles flashing right before his eyes. They say you see your whole life pass through your eyes before you die. Maybe this was it. 

_He marched through the empty halls of Arkadia’s elementary school, his mom walked by his side, holding his hand tightly in hers as she strolled to the principal’s office. In the distance, he could see a very afflicted Jake Griffin waiting for them by the door._

_Ten year old Bellamy looked at the tall blue eyed man in front of him, giving him a small smile that was quickly returned, right before Jake turned to his mother, staring at her with clear confusion written all over his face._

_“Any idea of what we are doing here?” he asked._

_His mom shaked her head negatively._

_“No idea, principal Lightbourne just said it was important.” she replied, as clueless as the man before her._

_They didn’t have to wait much to find out. A few minutes later, principal Russel Lightbourne opened the door, revealing the two kid delinquents sitting in the chairs in front of his desk inside._

_Both Octavia and Clarke turned around at the same time. O going from pale to red within a second the minute she spotted Aurora and Bellamy. Clarke, on the other hand, seemed completely unapologetic, the pink crown resting on her head making her look like a princess from one of Octavia’s many books._

_Here’s the thing, Bellamy knew who Clarke was, her parents were over at his house all the time, she was Octavia’s age, and they played together sometimes. He never really talked to her though, if she was half as annoying as his little sister, maybe he never would._

_“Come in, please” said Russel, turning back to enter the room, going straight to his chair on the other side of his table._

_“What exactly are we doing here, Mr. Lightbourne?” Aurora was the first one to ask. Her piercing hazel eyes studying the scene before her, trying to figure all by herself._

_“Miss Blake and miss Griffin here got in a bit of a fight.” he started, addressing both the parents. “Not with each other. Apparently, for what i gathered, one of the older kids, Dax, was being extremely mean to Octavia, making inappropriate comments about your family.”_

_He didn’t have to say anything more, the look he gave his mother was a dead give away. He might be too young, but he knew very well about the rumors floating around about his family. About his mom supposed infidelity, about how Octavia was certainly not his father’s daughter. It was everyone’s favorite gossip around Arkadia. It made him sick to his stomach._

_“Well, miss Griffin here was not about to let that go unpunished, so she punched Dax in the face once Octavia started crying.” He watched as Russel held out a laugh._

_His face instantly turned to Clarke, his lips turning up in a little smile as he watched the little blonde girl with a stunned expression._

_He never made an effort to be her friend. But anyone who would do such a thing for his sister was certainly worth knowing. He thought. A warm fuzzy feeling making his way into his chest as she smiled right back at him. Oh well._

_Bellamy watched both his mother and Jake Griffin as both of them opened and closed their mouths, not really sure as to what to say._

_Principal Lightbourne beat them to it, standing up from his chair._

_“I just called you both here because i thought you needed to know, and maybe have a little conversation about the best way to deal with this kind of issue with them. They’re not in any kind of trouble, and don’t worry about Dax’s parents, I will deal with them...or maybe let vice principal Indra deal with them.” he laughed this time, giving a small wink for both girls._

_He knew principal Russel had a daughter, Josephine, if he remembered correctly. Maybe she did soften his heart._

_Clarke leaped from the chair, jumping into her father’s arms, who caught her immediately. She looked down to him, a soft smile playing on her lips that made his legs feel like jelly. She had a really pretty smile._

_“Thank you” he mouthed to her._

_Her smile only grew wider._

As he drowned, that was his last thought. 

* * *

She had spent the whole day with that sinking feeling on her chest. It was almost physically painful and so hard to brush away. She couldn’t help herself, she had been feeling like this ever since she walked away from him in that god damn dock. 

Maybe she just missed him a little too much, which was honestly kind of pathetic. **_He had only been gone for a couple of hours, get it fucking together, Clarke!_ **

And now she’s talking to herself as she waits inside the car for Octavia to get out of her class. Great. 

Clarke pulled her phone from her left back pocket, scrolling through her instagram feed while tapping her fingernails on her leg nervously. Jesus, she needs to get a grip! 

It didn’t take long for the younger Blake to reach her car, taking her usual place on the front seat. Octavia beamed, and only them Clarke realised her friend was holding two cups of coffee in her hands. 

“You’re an angel, O.” the blonde thanked as she took the cup in her hands, trying to smile at her friend.

Octavia raised an eyebrow at her failed attempt, she could see right through to her. She always has, since they were little kids. The brunette was always able to tell when something was wrong with her best friend. This time it wouldn’t be different. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I just...I’ve had this sinking feeling all day. Like something really bad is about to happen.” she tried to explain, probably sounding like a crazy person. 

To her sister in law’s credit, she didn’t laugh, much less brushed it off, her warm blue eyes stared at Clarke for a moment, like she was looking deep trough her soul, then carefully, Octavia placed her cup on one of the cup holders of the car, placing her now free hand above her best friend’s. 

“I know it doesn’t help, but if something bad does happen, i’ll be right here with you, as i always have.” she smiled warmly at Clarke, and for a fleeting moment, Clarke felt her feeling disappearing. 

It didn’t last long tho. A beat later, both their phones were ringing like crazy. Both girls exchanged a confused look when the name of their mothers appeared on the screen.

“Hello” they both said at the same time as they answered. 

“Honey, I need you to come home right now.” on the other side, Abby’s voice sounded shaky, like she was about to break any second. 

“Mom, what happened?” 

“It's Bellamy.” 

Her heart nearly stopped right there. The feeling from before resurfacing like a tidal wave. 

It all happened all at once. She could hear her mother mumbling about what happened to Bellamy at the same time as Octavia broke a loud sob, a pained scream escaped the girl’s mouth at the same time as she dropped her phone to the ground. 

“Bellamy's dead.” Octavia finally mustered the strength to mumble. Not quite believing what she was saying. 

Bellamy died. She couldn't quite believe that, she could’t. Clarke felt as if her heart was ripped out of her chest as Octavia's words ringed inside her brain.

Bellamy was dead. She felt as if the ground had disappeared from beneath her feet. He was her rock, her safe place, her home. She’s always relied on him for everything. How is she supposed to move on after that? 

She would never see his smile again, catch herself smiling like a complete idiot just because his laugh was contagious. She was sure Octavia was trying to explain to her what had happened, how her brother died. But she was a sobering mess and Clarke wasn't honestly paying attention anymore.

Bellamy died. The man she was going to spend the rest of her life with was dead. The sudden realisation made her sob loudly. He had held her tight this morning and now he’s never going to hold her again. 

Octavia jumped from her sit to Clarke’s arms, holding her best friend tight as her loud cries echoed inside the car. 

Bellamy had drowned. The only good thing is that it looked like her heart drowned with him.

She felt numb. 

* * *

He felt numb.

His head was about to explode, and he could barely open up his eyes. The bright sunlight made it impossible for him to do so. He couldn't feel half of his body, being half freezed by the absurdly cold ocean water. There was sand under him, that much he could tell. There was also a cold breeze gently hitting his face. 

Little by little, flashes from the night before started making their way into Bellamy's brain. His father helping him get into the lifeboat, hugging Bellamy thight to his chest as the cold rain fell on them. _You have to right my wrongs, son._ He remembered the desperate voice of his father seconds before she shot himself on the head. _Survive_. 

Slowly, he opened his eyes. It took a while until he was finally able to fully open them, taking in the vision of the clear blue sky before him. With difficulty, he got himself into a sitting position, using his left hand to block the sun away from his face. After a few minutes of disorientation, he finally took a look around.

He was on dry land. Now he had to find a way back home. To fulfill the promise he made to his father. 

Back to Octavia. 

Back to Clarke.


End file.
